Esa misma noche
by Lisa108
Summary: Este es un pequeño One-Shot de que paso con Bonnie y Chica esa noche, es recomendado leer primero mi otro fic en el capitulo Peluche, sino les aria spoiler. Pesimo Summary.


¡Hola! Creo que quedo un poco inconclusa Bonnie x Chica del capítulo _Peluche, _así que decidí hacer un One-Shot, es aunque el primero que hago, ignoren los _aunque _errores de World.

Advertencia: Primero tendrías que leer el capítulo _Peluche _de _Un amor pirata _para entender esto, los animatronicos están humanizados, les diré humanoides.

Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's no me pertenece, le pertenece a Scott Cawthon.

¡Empecemos!

…**..**

12 a.m.

Chica estaba nerviosa, ahora cada vez que se acercaba a Bonnie tenía un pequeño cortocircuito en su corazón metálico, muy extraño en ella.

Por otra parte Bonnie se sentía triste, Chica lo estaba evitando ¿Había echo algo malo? Si fuera así se iría a disculpar ahora mismo con la rubia, entonces Chica sale de su lugar y va directo a la oficina, era su oportunidad.

Con paso rápido fue directo a la cocina, pero de paso también vio como Foxy iba corriendo a la oficina, de seguro iba a ver a Jennifer.

1 a.m.

Chica estaba haciendo una pizza, estaba demasiado nerviosa como para hablar con Jennifer, y de seguro ella estaba ocupada con Foxy, no iba a interrumpir.

Ella seguía cocinando cuando sintió a alguien detrás de ella, así que se volteo lentamente.

-¿Bonnie?-Oh no, ahí estaba de nuevo ese cortocircuito.

-Chica… bueno… quería saber…-Bonnie era muy inocente y tímido, le costaba un poco hablarle a la rubia.

-¿Se te ofrece algo Bonnie?-Pregunto Chica dejando su labor de lado, extrañada por aunque el comportamiento del conejito.

Bonnie estaba nervioso, su mente trabajaba a mil por segundo, tenía que buscar una forma de disculparse con la rubia, sí que ella note sus sentimientos de paso.

-¡Lo siento!-Grito sin pensárselo dos veces.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?-Pregunto aún más extrañada Chica.

-Bueno… tú ya no me hablas mucho y… pensé que… estabas enojada conmigo-Dijo Bonnie de una manera inocente.

Que inocente que podía llegar a ser Bonnie, Chica esta más nerviosa aun, no quería que Bonnie se culpara a el mismo, ella era la que tenía el miedo de ser rechazada, no quería perder a Bonnie, no lo soportaría. Pero bueno, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que aclarar las cosas, si la rechazaba por lo menos lo había intentado, así que se fue acercando poco a poco a Bonnie.

-¿Qué sucede Chica?-Pregunto Bonnie agachándose hasta quedar a la altura de la rubia, el media 1, 77 cm y ella 1, 67 cm, había mucha diferencia de altura.

Chica le hiso señas para que se acercara más, y Bonnie le hiso caso con toda la inocencia del mundo, y cuando estaban lo suficientemente cerca…

Chica lo beso.

Bonnie estaba sorprendido, pero no se separó, hace tiempo quería confesarle a Chica sobre sus sentimientos, y ahora sabía que era correspondido. Así que en contra de su timidez e inocencia, Bonnie levanto a Chica, agarrándola de las piernas, ya que esta tenía vestido, y la abrazo por la cintura mientras la seguía besando.

Claro que ambos no se dieron cuenta que estaban siendo observados por la pequeña Jennifer, y que está ya sabía de ellos dos, mientras que ella le hacía señas a Foxy para irse y no arruinar el momento.

2 a.m.

Bonnie y Chica estuvieron besándose por un largo tiempo, pero llego la hora de separarse, pero Bonnie no quería bajar a Chica, se sentía cómodo.

-Jeje, te quiero Bonnie-Confeso Chica.

-Y yo igual-

Ambos se quedaron abrazados, de todos modos Chica no podía bajar porque estaba demasiado lejos del piso y tampoco quería bajar.

No eran necesarias las palabras para expresar lo que sentían el uno por aunque el otro, ambos han estado siempre juntos desde que los reemplazaron por los Toys y Chica cuido de Bonnie mientras este estaba sin rostro y le faltaba un brazo, aunque Chica tampoco estaba en buenas condiciones por sus manos y su boca, pero no les importaba, se tenían el uno al otro.

6 a.m.

Siguieron abrazados, lo que parecían minutos para ellos fueron en realidad horas para los demás, y cuando tocaron las campanas ambos tenían que regresas a sus lugares, claro que primero ocultaron la pizza a media hacer de Chica.

…**..**

¡Termine!

Fue algo corto, pero no importa, esta también es una de mis parejas favoritas de Five Nights at Freddy's. ¿Alguien escucho Die In A FIre, de The Living Tombstone? Yo sí, me acanto la animación y la letra, pero me dieron pena los animatronicos… ¿También saben lo de FIve Nights at Freddy's 4? Okey, okey, me estoy yendo del tema.

¡Adiós!


End file.
